wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Joyride
This character belongs to Fear; do not edit without permission. Joyride is an adult male SkyWing who is relentlessly bombarded with constant boredom. He's usually referred to as one of the many grumpy SkyWings, except for the fact he's not exactly a normal part of the crowd. He's well known for all of the stories and events he's held in attempts of being freed from his ocean of boredom, most notably the times he jumped off mountains with his wings tied, and having been a former singer songwriter. Appearance :BUILD: the normal skywing wickedly twisted horns. pretty average features over all. well-muscled. tall and long. nothing entirely out of the ordinary :COLORS: primarily orange, probably a little on the darker side of it. talons are sangoire. his secondary color is more on the brown side, as his underbelly is more on the yellow side. :EXTRA: has marks and tan lines on his scales from his heavily varied jobs and hobbies. currently has ink-stained talons. Personality Giving one glance towards Joyride could sum up his personality almost perfectly. The resting expression on his face seems to always say 'I hate your guts' every hour of the day, while also holding tired eyes with a distant, unfixed gaze. This is just the surface, but it says a lot to a load of folks who don't know him either personally, or for what he's done. He looks grumpy, tired, careless, and like he would snap at any moment. But when you delve further into the thoughts, the past, and the stories of Joyride the SkyWing, you figure out he's just as multi-faceted as every other dragon. Though it is true, he's painfully bored at every given moment, he had his moments of joy and thrills. He had his times of laughter, his times of love and loss. But those times have since been long gone. He doesn't exactly like retelling stories every time a dragon approaches him with questions, but he does so anyways. Just because it's easier for him to do that than ignore them. This goes for what he may potentially do next, too. He has a large box which has a lazily written 'suggestions' sticker on it, right above the slot to slip in papers. Joyride has decided since he was named that he'd be a daredevil, defy the impossible - but since he's done all he could think of doing in such a short time, he follows through with the suggested ideas of others. What will he do next? Nobody knows! He could attempt to fly to the moons, or attempt to dive in the deepest trenches, or even use a block of cheese to, say, murder someone. He's been around the continent of Pyrrhia several times over, and had flown to Pantala a few times too for the new atmosphere. If there's something bizarre that you've wanted to see someone do, he's the dragon to approach. Especially since it seems, to him, that he's got nothing to lose, and jumps into each danger fully aware he may not get out of it alive. But somehow, some way, he does. Skillset * Normal SkyWing Abilities ** fire breathing ** strong flight ** excellent fighting skills * splendid singing voice * insane adaptability to a bunch of varying jobs * high level of knowledge & memory * extremely durable. broke several bones in his body but is still going with his daredevil gig History * text Relations * Eurus: relationship Gallery photo Trivia * most well known for being a renowned daredevil * can't hold a job for more than 2 months * doesn't bother celebrating holidays or big events unless he can find some kind of interesting thing to do for it Category:SkyWings Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Males Category:LGBT+